Bloodline
by Mangafrk
Summary: People from elite clans with Kekkai-Genkai are going missing. Kakashi isn't all that worried, but when the person he cares about the most goes missing, he rushes to his rescue. Kakasasu Parental as in NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its me again with another fanfic. I'm sure most of you are waiting on Sickness to be updated but you'll just have to wait a while longer for that.**

**Warnings for this story: Blood, violence, torture and possibly mutilation and Rape, but only maybe.**

**ENJOY! :D**

** Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, the only thing that is mine is the story.**

**Bloodline**

**Prologue **

Sasuke bolted upright in his bed, breathless. He had just woken up from a nightmare about the massacre. He sighed; He had these dreams practically every night.

He decided to take a walk to get his mind off things. He pulled some clothes over his body and stepped outside.

The autumn air was crisp with slight frost, winter was coming, and Sasuke shivered just thinking about it. He always hated the winter it was too cold and he hated having training or missions in that weather even more.

As he was walking through the deserted village, he couldn't help but feel like something was off. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

He stopped, closing his eyes for a second, and tried to sense if anyone was nearby, but couldn't feel any chakra around. He sighed again; he was just being paranoid.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, but before he could turn around to see who it was. They had wrapped an arm around his torso and placed a clothed hand over his mouth.

He tried to scream, but accidentally breathed in; he coughed as the he tasted the drug fumes in his mouth. He was starting to lose consciousness, he tried to fight his attacker but it was futile. All his strength was drained from him as he slipped into the darkness.

The man smiled as the 13 year old boy fell into his arms, unconscious. He gently stroked his cheek lovingly. This boy really was quite beautiful. Although that seemed natural to him considering he was an Uchiha.

He slung Sasuke over his shoulder and jumped off into the trees outside the Uchiha compound and ran off away from the village.

**I know this is pretty short but it's just a prologue and I will try to update this as soon as I can. Just so you know this is the fanfiction I keep talking about that I couldn't think of a name for. I didn't get any ideas from you guysL, so I ended up finding a title myself. Oh well I hoped you enjoyed this anyway.**

**-Mangafrk**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is pretty short but it's just a prologue and I will try to update this as soon as I can. Just so you know this is the fanfiction I keep talking about that I couldn't think of a name for. I didn't get any ideas from you guysL, so I ended up finding a title myself. Oh well I hoped you enjoyed this anyway.**

**-Mangafrk**

**Alright, it's me again and I'm finally gonna get my cast off on Tuesday. Finally, it really sucks having this thing on for so long, even though it's only been 2 weeks, LOL, it feels like so much longer, anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys. You know when I think about it, the plot for this story is similar to that of the movie, will of fire. Oh well….**

**ENJOY! J**

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV. Tokyo the only thing that belongs to me is the story.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kakashi woke up and yawned, it was 7:30 in the morning, two hours until he would usually get to training, he thought of an excuse he would use that day to explain why he was late. He heard a knock on his door, and he answered it.

It was an ANBU member, "Kakashi Hatake, the hokage requests that you see her immediately." He said

Kakashi nodded, he went back upstairs and slipped some clothes on before heading towards the hokage's office.

Once he got there and got the ok from Shizune that he could enter, he opened the doors and stepped inside.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, a serious expression on her face. "Kakashi, it has happened again."

Kakashi sighed; members of elite clans with Kekkei-Genkai were going missing in Konoha, he didn't really care all that much (which he felt kind of guilty for) because it had never been someone he knew. But he had a feeling, by her expression and the fact that she was telling him when she usually didn't, that this time it had been someone he did know.

"Who was it this time?" He asked cautiously.

She frowned even more then before, "It was Sasuke."

Kakashi's eyes widened, _NO! _He screamed in his mind _No not Sasuke _He felt so guilty now, he cared deeply for the Uchiha, even more then the others. He thought of him as a son, because just like him, he had lost everything he ever loved.

"I need to help him." He told Tsunade

She sighed "Kakashi, he's not going to last long. Although he is strong, I doubt he will end up any differently then the others."

Kakashi frowned as he remembered what happened whenever anyone was kidnapped, a week or so later, they would show up at the gates up the village, beaten and raped to death. He felt hurt as he thought of Sasuke like that; no he refused for that to happen.

Tsunade must have noticed his expression because she started talking again. "Alright fine, I'll give you a deal, if we don't find his…. Body by a week from now, I'll allow you to bring someone along to help find him."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright thank you." He bowed and left the room. Thinking about Sasuke the entire time.

Sasuke woke up, he felt exhausted and dizzy. He realized he was sitting up in a chair, his ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair and his hands were tied behind his back. There was a blindfold over his eyes so he couldn't see anything and a gag in his mouth. He tried to scream, to let anyone know where he was, but it was muffled by the gag.

Suddenly he heard a deep voice "So you're awake then." it said

Although he wouldn't admit it, he was scared, terrified even, this had never happened before and he, for some reason, had the urge to hug someone, for someone to protect him from this man that had kidnapped him. He hadn't even done anything yet, but he was still scared of him.

Sasuke whimpered slightly. And the man spoke up again. "Awww are you scared?" He asked teasingly "Are you scared of little old me?" He chuckled and stroked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke froze, now this man was really scaring him. He felt tears sting his eyes, and a few of them rolled down his cheeks, he started to whimper and sob softly.

"Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, much." He said licking the tears off his cheeks, causing Sasuke to shake, what did he mean by that. He didn't really want to find out. He felt someone's hands at the back of his head. The blindfold slipped off his face and he finally got a look the man's face.

He didn't seem all that special, until he looked at his face. He was wearing an orange-swirly mask with one eye whole. His eye was glowing red and it looked like a- Sasuke's eyes widened, _the sharingan!_ _Wait, but I thought me and Itachi were the only clan members left_ He thought

The man seemed to read his mind, "Yes, I understand you think you and your brother were the only members of the clan left, but no, I'm still alive."

He pulled the gag out of Sasuke's mouth so he could speak. "W-who a-are you?" He asked in a terrified voice.

The man laughed, "My name is Madara Uchiha." He answered

Sasuke's eyes widened again at the name, he had heard of this man before in books, he was supposed to be the founder of the Uchiha clan, and he had died long ago.

Sasuke shook his head, "N-no, I-its not possible you're- you're d-dead."

"Well obviously I'm not, if I'm standing right in front of you."

He had a point, "but why do you need me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked, well, we're part of the same clan, correct?" Sasuke nodded "Well, when I kidnapped the others, I just kidnapped them because I wanted to find you."

Guilt coursed through him, the people that had been kidnapped had died because they were protecting him, but why would the people help him? "But now that I've got you, I don't need to do that anymore."

"But why do you need me?" He asked

"I need you, I want your help, you can help me destroy Konoha." He said

Sasuke gasped "No, I won't help you."

Madara froze at the boy's words, a second ago he was shaking in absolute terror, and now he was deifying him. He took off his mask and kissed Sasuke roughly. Sasuke froze in shock, opening his mouth to protest but Madara shoved his tongue into his mouth. He pulled back, and laughed at Sasuke's red face.

"You better get used to that." He laughed

Sasuke's eyes widened at his words, he didn't want to get used to that.

Madara placed the gag back into his mouth and the blindfold back over his eyes. Sasuke struggled at his restraints, tears started to flow down his face again. He sobbed and whimpered loudly. He heard the door to his room open and close, and he was left alone in the dark room.

He screamed loudly, bawling his eyes out. He desperately wanted someone to save him, he wanted Kakashi to save him from this place, above the blindfold, he could see that the room was pitch-black which scared him even worse, he had been terrified of the dark ever since the massacre.

Hell, even Madara would be better then no one in the dark room, he sat there in the chair, bawling tears streaming down his face until he managed to cry himself to sleep.

**AWWWW poor Sasuke T.T as you can see, Sasuke is extremely OOC in this story so if that bothers you then you should stop reading right here. Hopefully you liked this chapter. sorry about the spacing, Microsoft word is being weird for some reason sorry if its annoying. What will Sasuke do, will he give into Madara or not. Who knows, you'll have to read more to find out, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**-Mangafrk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, here's the next chapter, I really like this story for some odd reason so this will probably be edited the most until I don't have anymore ideas, so if you want this story to be edited fast, bring me some ideas and I'll see if I can add them in. I realize now that I called the last chapter, 'chapter 2' but it's actually chapter 1 because of the prologue, so this is chapter 2 instead.**

**ENJOY J **

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo the only thing that is mine is the story. **

**Chapter 2**

To say that he was worried was an understatement, Kakashi desperately wanted to go and save Sasuke right away but Tsunade was right he still had training to do today and not to mention that Sasuke would probably end up like the others, he didn't want to think about it but he would definitely have to explain to Naruto and Sakura why Sasuke wasn't there at training, he would need to go there now, he was still late, but not as late as he usually was.

When he got there, both of them were surprised to see him so early. But their sensei looked worried so they knew it wasn't good, and by the fact that Sasuke wasn't there, they had a feeling that was what this was about.

"Naruto, Sakura, I need to tell you guys something, if you ask anyone else they probably wont tell you so I'm going to tell you know because your going to find out eventually anyways."

They both nodded. "Ok sensei," they said in unison.

"You know about the missing Kekkei-Genkai users' right? And what happens to them?" He asked, they nodded so he continued "Well it seems….that Sasuke has been taken by the same person.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura looked like she was about to cry. Kakashi sighed

"But, Tsunade said that if a week has gone by and we haven't found his….body then I can go looking for him. But only after that."

Both of them were relieved "Is that why you're here so early, so you could tell us right away?" Naruto asked

Kakashi nodded, "But for right now, we need to train as hard as we can for a week if Sasuke is still alive by then I will need someone to help bring him back."

Both of them nodded again "Alright, let's start."

"Stop, stop it please." Sasuke cried as the whip connected with his back over and over again. He had refused to help Madara destroy his village, so this was his punishment.

"So are you going to help me yet?" Madara asked in his creepy voice.

"N-never," Sasuke cried in complete agony. At this point, his back was covered with whip markings and blood.

"Still not going to give in are you?" Madara said, pausing his whipping for a moment. "Fine then, suit yourself." He put down the whip and picked up a large ball gag, shoving it into his mouth and doing up the straps to muffle his screams, they would really get annoying with what he was about to do.

He picked up a kunai and started to cut Sasuke's pant off. Sasuke's eyes widened, he wasn't going to do what he thought was he? Once Sasuke was completely nude he pulled his legs apart. Madara smiled beneath his mask before roughly shoving the same kunai into his entrance.

Sasuke screamed in utter agony as the sharp sides of the knife dug into his insides, he screamed even louder when Madara twisted the kunai inside him. Blood was pouring out of his entrance and burned the cuts on the sides.

Finally he pulled out the kunai and started to take his clothes off. Sasuke tried to get away from him, from what he was about to do, but failed. Madara grabbed him by the hips and shoved himself all the way inside in one stroke.

Sasuke started screaming again, even with the gag his screams weren't muffled all that much. _I need to find a bigger gag that will keep him quieter for next time. _Madara thought

Madara thrusted in and out of him roughly before releasing his essence hard into his tight entrance, semen stung at his cuts. Madara pulled out and put his clothes back on leaving the broken boy with blood and semen coming out of his entrance on the cold, stone floor.

Madara chuckled softly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Sasuke burst into tears. The ball gag was starting to hurt his jaw from being opened for so long and his backside hurt like hell. And to top it all off, he was stuck in the pitch black again, no windows on the wall, there wasn't even a hole in the door. There was absolutely no light in this room.

He felt like the darkness was closing in on him, he desperately want to leave this place, but that wasn't possible, this man was just too strong. This was the first time he had ever been raped and he didn't want to have to go through that again, but knowing this man that was not going to be fulfilled.

He felt so helpless, worthless and dirty. He was absolutely terrified, he just wanted to sleep. He was exhausted, dehydrated and starving, it had barely been a day and he already wanted it to end. But he wouldn't help him destroy his village; he would die before that happens.

Both Naruto and Sakura were exhausted from their day of training, as a reward for training so hard Kakashi had taken them out for ramen, which Naruto couldn't be happier about.

After they had eaten they were full, so they all headed home. Once Kakashi got home he went searching for something. He found what he was looking for in a box in his storage room. He blew the dust off and admired the picture.

It reminded him that Sasuke was stubborn and he wouldn't die so easily. He smiled at place the photo on the nightstand. Next to his bed, he couldn't help but look at the picture again. He still remembered the day it was taken. Their first picture as a team. He also felt tired from the training that day even though he was the one teaching it. He placed his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

**Poor Sasuke T.T sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't think of anything else to write about in this chapter. Hopefully I'll think of something quick, (stupid writers block :(**

**Hopefully the next chapter will also be longer then this one, I'll try to write more in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-Mangafrk**


End file.
